Digimon : Another path
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: Both the digital world and the digidestinated were greatly changed by the events in the first generation. But, what if the "gang" never went to the digital world , if they have met new friends or never even met each other ? FInd it out in this AU fanfiction
1. Prologue (re done)

**Digimon: Different path**

**Prologue**

"Hey Tai, Tai ? Taichi !", the brownhaired boy jumped uo after somebody had screamed into his ear, so loud that it seemed like his eardrums had nearly exploded, leaving a strange sound in his head. "Is there a reason why you have to scream my brain out of my head Deitsu ?", Deitsu , Makusu Deitsu to be precise smiled a bit over his friends anger , the black haired boy was around Taichis age and maybe one or even two inches taller than him, before answering :" Matt just called ,he and Sora want to meet us in the park, so I am afraid our learning seasion must be stopped .". It was not hard to see how Tai face lightend up after this words, his parents had forced him to learn with Makusu and even the fact that Makusu was one of his best friends did not change the fact that he hated difference to him Makusu was a rather good student altough he was not some typical teachers favourite, it rather was some sort of Hate-Love betwenn him and before they left Tais room, where they had met to learn , Makusu rememberd something :"Hey Tai do not forget to buy Kari a present , after all it will be her 12th birthday.".

Taichi was a bit annoyed about Makusus comment , after all Taichi would never forget his sisters birthday, although he did not think about it as much a Davis, a good friend of Hikari who also admired Taichi as some sort of sempai, who had been talking about the present he would get for Hikari for over 2 weeks now.

Makusu had already taken his jacket, a simply brown , worne out linen jacket Makusu had been wearing since he knew him and was now waiting for his friend.

"Are you going to stay there now or are we going to meet the others ?", Makusu asked with his usual,slightly pedentic tone, but Taichi did not even notice this anymore.

He also took his Jacket and got ready to leave.

It was a clear and sunny day in the late august, the late august of 2003.

Welcome to my Digimon fanfiction Different Path.

Before this story beginns , I will tell you some important things about this story.

The first and most important fact is this one : The story is playing around a years after Gen 2 , but with the little fact that none of the vents of Adventures 1 and 02 ever happend.

There have been no fight against Devimon or Etemon or anyone else has happend until now and all the partners are still in the digital world, some of the characters from the anime have even never meet each other or are completly different persons.

And like you have already may noticed , there will also be Ocs like Makusu, who will also have a great impact on the storyline, while some of the anime characters will have only minor roles or may even be left out.

But now enough of the facts , have fun with the story .


	2. Chapter 1 Meet your old friends

**Chapter 1 **

**Meet your old friends**

"Do you think they are still waiting for us ?", "I do not know , we were supposed to meet them around 30 minutes ago and we would not have to run if we would not have missed the bus.","If you would not have eaten 5 Tacos and then stayed on the toillete for 20 minutes we would not have been late.".

Makusu and Taichi had been arguing for over 30 minutes now, at first they had missed the bus , because Makusu had become diarrhea after eating 5 tacos and then , when they tried to get the later bus, Taichi had to run back to his appartment , because his 6 tacos were looking for freedom.

So now , after both of them had spend around 45 minutes in the bathroom they were now running to the park, all the 5 miles . Both of them were totally exhausted when they reached the first trees and collapsed on first bench they saw, breathing heavilly , not even able to argue anymore.

"So you two have finally come too ? ", both Tai and Makusu raised their heades to see who adressed them and saw in the angry face of a red haired girl , who was followed by Matt and a younge boy, Davis.

"Sorry Sora , Makusu and I had to finish learning an important passage for school, so we could not make it in time.", Tai tried to please Sora with his excuse , but it did not seem like it would work very good, but Sora let go of them and now spoke to the whole group :" Now that everyone is here we can talk about something important, about Karis birthday. Knowing all of you guys , and I know you good , none of you has any present for her until now, expect for you Davis´.", Sora sighed a little bit about the youngster, which seemed to freak out about the fact that it was only 2 days till Karis birthday. Davis had had an obsession for Kari from the moment he had met her and had shown that fact everytime it was possible and it had seemed like Kari was enjoing his presence, not in an romantic way , but it made Davis happy. The fact that he and Tai were in the same soccerclub was also a reason why he spend most of his time with Tai , his sisterand their friends , altough everybody, except for Kari , was around four years older than him. Their "gang" consisted out of 6 people. 4 boys and 2 girls, while Kari and Davis were , like already metioned, younger than the rest Tai, Sora, Matt and Makusu were all around the same age and had know each other for a long time now.

Tai was a very impulsive , but also friendly and caring person , who spend most of his time with his friends or playing soccer.

In difference to him Makusu was a much more calm person, who was far better in school than the rest of the group, whos main duty was to make sure that the other boys would at least pass their tests, by learning with them or , what was much more common , writting them cheat sheets.

Davis was like a hyperactive , Karis obsessed mini version of Tai, with a incredibly big liking of Ramen.

Matts character was a bit colder than the rest , he always kept a distance to other but even so he was the one who cared the most about the others and acted like a quiescent center point in the group.

Sora was a little bit like a tomboy, she was more or less the strongest person in the group and its leader, at least she believed that she is, but the fact that Davis saw Tai as his hero and that Makusu und Matt did not really care about some "leader", made her leadership quite hard.

But back to the story, the reason why Davis was so excited was because he had bought a big present for Kari, a gigantic bascet filled with all sorts of sweets, what he believed to be the perfect present for the girl of his dreams and he was so excited because he wanted to hear from everybody how good his present was. "Ok we all know you like the present you bought for her Davis. But here is my plan for the rest of us : Makusu, Matt and I will be going shopping now", Matt and Makusu both sighed deeply while Sora spoke this " and you Tai , as Karis brother will get her something nice. Then we meet again and organize a small party for Kari.". "Understood.", all the boys answerd simultaneously and just as the other were about to go, Davis turned around, because he believed to had heard a strange rustle from behind. But nothing was in sight, so he runned after Tai, because he wanted to help him getting a good present for soon as they were out of sight, two green eyes opend in the bushes and a quiet voice said :" We have spotted our target , the master will be pleased.

_Two Days later_

It had been a perfect day for Kari until now, because it was her birthday. First her family nearly burried her under a giant hill of presents, then Davis , her best friend , had given her enough sweets for years and then she got a silver necklace from Makusu , Sora and Matt.

And now it would even become better, because her friends now had brought her to the park to have a wonderful a wonderfull picnic. It was a relaxing atmosphere in the air and they laughed and were happy. But then , out of nothing everything changed when a new schoolmate of Kari , Takeru came by , and then , the moment he had spotted Matt, run away . Matt more or less fleed to the other direction and after a few moments of akward silence, the lifted up from the ground to look after Matt and Takeru. Taichi and Makusu tried to catch Matt , while Davis went looking for Takeru.

It did not take them long to find Matt, the knew him long enough to know where he would run.

They spotted him in a small backstreet, leaning against the wall, and it seemed like he had just finished crying. But before anyone of them could say anything , something unbelievable happend.

They heard a loud explosion and before they could react , some sort meteor struck them.

Three fluffy meteors , who screamed ."Get out the way !".


	3. Chapter 2 Strange meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Strange meeting**

"Do you know what was worng with Matt and Takeru Kari ?", although she knew that Hikari would not know anything either Sora asked just to start some conversation with her brunette friend, because since the boys had left there had been a strange silence in the air.

"No, I do not know anything Sora, Takeru just came to our school a few days ago and neither me nor Davis know him very well. He seemed to be quite person, he always seems to be alone in school and does not talk to anyone.". Kari anwserd the question, knowing that her replay would not be really satisfying for Sora, but it at least broke the silence, not knowing that they were observed by two pairs of greens eyes , which were hidding in a bush nearby.

"Out of the way !", screamed the "meteor", but it was already to late and a pink "ball thing" hitted Tai in the stomach knocking the brunette from his feet, while a brown "ball", hitted Matt in the same way. Makusu was not so lucky, the third and last "meteor", which seemed to be pink , just like the one that had hitted Tai, struck him directly in face , knocking him also of his feet leaving him uncounscious .

It took a few seconds before Tai and Matt realized what had happend , but the fact that the things that had hit them started to talk , made them question if they had not just gone crazy.

"Hey Tai , I am Koromon , nice to meet your my partner.", the pink "animal" which was now sitting right on top of Tai seemed to be very happy and excited while greeting Tai.

"How do you know my name and what the hell are you ?!", it was not hard to hear the panic Tais voice and to notice the shock that was written in his face, but the screaming of the animal that had hit Makusu and now seemed to use him as a trampoline took their attention .

"Wake up , Makusu, wake up. It is no time for sleeping, I am Banzaikoromon and I want to greet you so stop sleeping that is unpolite.".

" I am Tsunomon and I am happy to meet you Matt.", now the little brown thing , which had quite a big horn, started to speak with a very little voice , while blushing, it seemed like it was much more shy then the others.

"What the hell are you ?", Tai repeted his question, still shocked about the fact that three strange creature had fallen from the sky on them , knocking them out and calling them "partner".

The three creature now jumped of their "victims" and formed a line in front of them.

The creature , which had landed on Matt, was on the left side , it had white fur in his face and brown fur on the rest of his body and a big horn on his forehead.

Tais creature was in the middle of them , it was a big pink ball, with a giant mouth and big brown eyes.

Makusu creature on the right side was nearly similar to the one in the middle , with just one litlle difference, it was wearing a headband , with the rising sun, the sign of the japanese army , on it.

"We are Digimons and we are you partners !", the three digimon replied synchronously now to Tais question.

"Digimon ?", Makusu had finally regained counsciousness and , just like his friends, stood up again , now facing the three Digimon face to face, or face to whole body.

The boys were just about to ask a million questions to the digimons , like why are they here , what do they want and so on, but a scream in the distance made their blood freeze.

"Please help us !", it was Soras voice.

"We must go ! Sorry but we must leave you , it was nice to meet you, goodbye.", Tai immediately started to run , abck to the park where they had left the girls , with Makusu and Matt following him directly behind him.

"Wait for us we come with you. ", the digimon screamed after the leaving humans , jumping after them.

Slam !

The cudgel of strange attackers missed her again , but this time she could bearly dodge it.

Sora was completly exhausted, out of nowhere they ahd been attacked by two strange , goblin-like creatures , which had knocked out Kari and now tried to attack Sora. Although those creatures where only one meter tall they still seemed to have an incredible strenght , damaging everything they hit. For a second Sora looked down to the uncounscious Kari, who had a bleeding wound on her forehead, but this second was enough.

The creatures were now standing directly in front of , ready to attack, with no waya for Sora to dodge again.

"Leave Sora alone, acid bubbles !", out of nowhere a small , plant-like creature appeared , landed directly on Soras head and sprayed bubbles in the face of the attackers.

This made them stop for second and before they could attack again , the two goblins were tackeld away by Matt and Makusu, while Tai directly went to his sister.

"What has happend here Sora , who ahs done this to Kari ?", anger was raising in his voice while Tai spoke and a tremebeling Sora reponded: " They came out of nowhere, those two creatures attacked us and hitted Kari, I could not do anything.",tears started come out of Soras eyes after her last words, while Tai stood up again.

"They will pay for this.", the anger in his voice had changed to hate nad Tai would have jumped directly in the fighting, if not Matt and Makusu would have landed in front of , obviously beaten up by those creatures.

"They are strong Tai , watch out.", Makusu moaned while slowing getting up on his feet.

They had often fought on the schoolyard with assholes from the school , but those things seemed to be by far stronger than any bully or fat-ass they had ever fought.

"Leave Davsih friendsh alone !", what now happend was very strange and very depressing for both Makusu and Matt, a small blue creature, not bigger than a small teddy bear tackeld one of goblins from behind, causing much more damage than any of the boys.

But not enough, the Koromons and Tsunomon came from behind and joined , together with the pink plant creature, the beating up , by jumping on the goblins the whole time.

"What the fuck is this ? The revenge of the plushies ?", everybody was stunned and the fact that even a sixth strange animal , obviously belonging to Takeru , who had come back , together with Davis , joined the strange fight was even more weird.

"Is Kari-chan ok ?", Davis immediatly looked after Kari and ,a fter seeing her condition , would have directly joined the strange fighting, if not one of the goblins would have suddenly started to glow in a bright light, blinding everybody for a short moment.

After light was gone , there was no goblins anymore, but two gigantic ogers, which ahd long white hairs , green skin and small horns.

"The Goblimons have evolved to Ogremon ", screamed Koromon , while his comrades lifted up again, after beeing thrown away by the Ogremons.

"Now we will end you!", screamed the Ogremons , now attacking the other digimons with their big cudgels.

"We will protect our partners from you ", the small digimons answerd the battlecry of the Ogremon with their own , while engaging the attackers by jumping at them.

But before any of them could attack each other somethign incredible happend , even more unbelievable than anything before. On a cloudless, sunny day the two Ogremons where hit by two lightnings and vanished in a splitt of a second.

"You children and digimon , come with me .", a voice from above adressed the group, but before they could search for its source , they noticed that their were suddenly surrounded by dozen of soldiers, every single one of them having their guns ready.


	4. Chapter 3 unacceptable

**Chapter 3**

**Unacceptable**

"You got to be kidding me sir. You can not really mean that .",he could not believe what they told to him. First he had to save those brats from two Ogremon and his commander told him that he should protect and train them.

"This is no joke Masamune-san, we need more digidestinated if we want to win this fight.",a older man approached Masamune from behind and the black haired, young man answerd , not even looking.

"Four years Gennai, you let me and Penguinmon fight alone for four years now, first in the digital world and then , after our defeat was certain you send me back to Earth so I could work together with you and the gouverment so that we at least could protect the real world from them.

How many times had we told , that we needed more people and how many times ad you answerd that it would not be possible to gather more digidestinated. I needed them while there was still hope to save the digital world and not now, when all we can do is holding out as long as we can .".

Both Gennai and the Commander waited for a few moments , knowing that Masamune would need a few moments to calm down , before the could answer his question.

"It was not possible at that time Masamune, our enemys had blocked any possibility to travel to the digatal world . It was miracle that we were able to get you there and the fact that we were now able to send the those Digimons to there partner was an even bigger miracle.", Gennai tried justify himself, but it did not seem like this would please Masamune.

"The past is not important the moment gentleman. The only reason why you are here ios because the japanese gouverment has agreed to form special unit with you, which has the task to stop digital attacks like the one in Tokio today. We know that human weapons are not very effective against bigger Digimons, they do not even much damage against champion-level digimon.

And this fact is the only reason why this unit excists, we need digidestinated to stop those attack and we need more than just one of them. ".

The commander was no man of much words, so he had directly come to the point and Gennai knew by far to good why at least some human gouverments were working together with him, they were all afraid , because their weapons did not work against most digimon.

Thats the only reason why Japan, the United Kingdom, Germany, Australia and Canada had agreed to cooperate with him, that was the only reason why those six childs from the park were here.

"Gennai-san , the children are waiting. The docotors say that the injured girl would be healthy again in a few days.".

"Great Gatomon, those are good news.",Gennai turned to the the white cat , that was standing right behind him, seeing in her face that the digimon was troubled.

"Go to her , I know that you are worried, after all she is supposed to be your partner.".

Gatomon nooded and left the room , while Gennai addresed Masamune and the Commander :

"I believe that there are some young people we should greet here, or am I wrong gentleman ?".

"Why are we bringen me to my sister I want to see Kari.", Tai had been screaming since the soldiers had seperated him from Kari and even the fact that they had told him that his sister only had a minor concussion did not made calming down.

The rest of the group was rather quite, they were still shocked by the fact that they had been arrested by the gouverment, that they had been forced to sit in some strange military room, still surrounded by a group of soldiers.

The little digimons were now sitting on the legs or heads of their "partner", while some strange , peguin-like creature had been sitting right in front of them the whole time, silently observing them.

Then , when two doors from behind opend loudly , everybody , even Tai, turned around to see who would enter.

The first person was a tall and strong looking soldier, obviously a man of a high rank , because all the soldiers saluted him.

He was followed by a young , also tall, black-haired man, who was wearing blue Jeans and an black military pullover. But no one cared about his clothes, because everybody was looking in his face , where there was missing the right eye. The young mans left eye looked through the group, studying every single one of them, having a digusted look on his face.

The last one of the three man was an very old, rather small man, who was wearing rather strange clothes and did not look like a normal person , he looked more like some strange figure out of some computerprogramm.

" I am aware of the fact that you are very scared about the fact that we have brought you here children. I am Commander Honda, leader of the digital defence and responce unit, for short DRU.

I am not a man of much words, so I will just come to the point. I assume that you have noticed that those beeings you have met, both the little ones you have with you and the bigger ones that have attacked you in the park , are digimons, digital beeings from the digital world , a parallel dimension to our world. Annd you, who you have digimon-partners, are special people, called digidestinated, people who are supposed to save and protect both the our and the digital world.".

Everybody had been quite while the commanders explanation, not really believing what the soldiers was telling them, but the moment he had finished his speech , Tai more or less went nuts :

" Are you kidding us ? You tell us somet crazy sh***, that we should save the world with those strange things", he now pointed on Koromon and the rest of the digimon," and at the same time you do not let me go to my sister who had been hurt by some of these monsters. Is there somewhere a hidden camera or do you really mean this *****".

Tai completly ragegd out, storming for the doors , to leave this place and to go look for his injured sister, but the one-eyed young man blocked his way before Tai could reach the door.

"This is no joke boy, we are serious and you should be taking this for serious. I have been fighting for four years now . And I would ask you to not insult the digimons in this room, there are some of them that are acting like monsters , but look at your partner and tell me that you really meant what you said.", while Masamune more or less lectured Tai , he pointed to the chair , where Tai had sitten on, where there was now sitting a small , pink and crying Koromon .

"I am no monster Tai, I am sorry that your sister is hurt and if do not to bee my partner then I will leave you alone .", sobbed the little digimon , while jumping away from the rest of group and stopped in dark corner , still crying.

Tai followed the little digimon with his eyes , sighed and went for the little pink beeing, lifting him up.

"Ok, I will help and no, I do not think that you are monoster little pal.", Tai told , while the eyes of Koromon lightend up and he answerd : "I do not think that your are monster too, pal.".

"So what is the rest you guys thinking ?". The commander now looked through the rest of the group , looking if there would be anymore resistance from the others, but none of them said anything.


	5. Chapter 4 First fight

**Chapter 4 : First time**

"I still do not believe them, it all sounds far to fantastic.", Tai said something for the first time again since they had left the strange facility.

It had been some sort of underground bunker, deep beneath the city, obviously top secret, what was the reason why they had been told to keep silent about it.

The commander had meant that they would contact them in a few days and would tell them what they would have to do, but now they were on the way home.

It was already night and everybody had left Tai except for Makusu, who lived in the same appartment block like him.

They carried their digimons in their backpacks, because it would have been quite strange to see two sixteen years old boys carrying some akward plushies.

"I know Tai, but I do not believe that they are joking with us or that we have another option.", Makusu looked at the strange object that had got from the old man Genai, it was some sort of mini-computer, it was called a digivice if Makusu recalled it right and everyone of them had got one, but they had not been told what purpose this machine had.

"Come on think about , its just crazy. Some digimons appear out of nowhere, knock us out , them fight for us . And then , not that this would be enough , we are arrested by the army and told that we are some sort of digidestinated and that we are supposed to protect our world and save even another world, thats just nuts !", Tai teared out a fe of his hairs while nearly screaming his last words.

It was easy to see that all the things that had happend today had quite shocked Tai, but not him, Makusu and he knew that this would also count for the others, was also confused by all the things.

But in difference to Tai Makusu was a more quite person , asking all this questions to himself in his mind.

"Is something wrong Tai ?", Koromons voice came out of Tai backpack, worried asking for his partner.

"No everything is alright Koromon.", Tai comforted his little friend, not noticing that a couple, who had just passed them, stopped and looked puzzeld after Tai, looking for the Koromon he had talked to.

"Guys, it is better if you are a bit more silent , otherwise the people will notice our little friends and cause some trouble.", Makusu tried to make his friends calm down a bit before anyone noticed anything.

Tai looked at Makusu for a second and then fell quite again , ahving his thoughts now by his injured sister.

"Get the girl, finish the job of the others,", a voice from the darkness comanded his minion to attack the appartment in front of him.

"I will master, do not worry I will not fail you.".

"Great Kari from me Tai, ok ?", Makusu knew that Kari had been brought home to her parents, so he knew that Tai would not even notice Makusu anymore the moment they would have reached the apparment complex, but Karis name made Tai realize his friend again, so he answerd :

"Ok bro, see you tomorrow."

Klirr, Krach.

"Ahhhhh."

"MOM !", Tai immideatly started to run to his home after he had heared the screaming of his mother , directly followed by Makusu and Bazaikoromon, who had left the backpack of his partner.

"Give me the girl.", a strange, tall creature was standing in the living room of th Yagamis appartment. The was at least a head taller than Tais father , who was standing in front of his wife , blocking the way to Karis room, had a blue skin and wore a samurai armor , making him look like some sort of demon samurai.

"Mom , Dad, whats going on.", Tai stood in the door, which had been broken out of its mounting, looking at samurai who threatend his parents if a sword.

"Tai run and call the police.", Mr Yagami screamed at his some , while he moved a few inches back back , trying to avoid the sword , which was coming dangerously near to him.

"I repeat it for the last time, where is the girl.", the attacker seemed to lose his patience completly now, he now stood directly in front of Tais parents and it seemed like he wanted to cut the two humans now , instead off forcing them out of his way.

"No !", Tai screamed the moment he realised what the attacker was up to, running at the samurai, but before he could reach him , Koromon jumped out of his backpack, spraying bubbles in the enemys face.

"Watch out , Musyamon is a champion digimon and very strong.", Banzaikoromon also jumped into action , after Makusu had also reached the appartment, also spraying his Acid bubbles, which made Musyamon trumble a few steps back.

The two digimons just wanted to start another attacking , now jumping at their foe, but this time they were just thrown aside by a strike of Musyamons blade, which luckily only hited them with its dull side.

The pink balls landed in front of their , not moving anymore, only moaning, while Musyamon , now with bloodshot eyes , due to the acid bubbles, prepared to end all of this.

"I came here to eliminate one digidestinated, but it seems like I just got two other brats on top off it.",Musyamon said while slowing drawing his, smiling about the fact that it would now be over.

_Shogunsword !_

"Tai !","Makusu".

A bright light suddenly came out of the two small digimon , blinding everyone in the room, even Musyamon.

_Koromon, digivolve toooo... Agumon_

_Banzaikoromon, digivolve tooo... Bushiagumon_

After the light had faded , both Koromon and Banzaikoromon had completly changed their appareance:

They both now were medium sized, orange mini-dinosaurs, while Bushiagumon additionaly also weared some strange sort of little samurai-armor.

The two repitle-like digimon stepped between Musyamon and the humans , showing the attacker that they would protect them.

"What did just happen ?", both Makusu and Tai were completly stunned about the transformation of their digimons, but Makusus attention went to thé gadget the DRU had given them , the Digivice, because both his and Tais still shone a little bit after the digivolve , before they went dark again.

"Could it be that those things..", Makusu could not finish his thought , because the Digimon already started to fight again.

Musyamon tried to attack the two again with his sword, but Bushiagumon now drew a tanto himself and used it to block the sword while Agumon attacked with his _Peper breath,_ a small fire ball he shot at Musyamon out of his mouth.

The samurai was hit by the fire and trembeld a few steps back, in the direction of the balcony, what was directly used by his two opponents to force him out of the appartment.

_"Burning cut."," Claw strike"._

The two Agumons attacked again , Agumon with his claws and Bushiagumon with his now ignited knife, what now forced Musyamon out of the appartment , making step back on the balcony to avoid the two attacks.

"This is enough I will finish them now, I will go serious.", went through Musyamons mind , he had enough of this shit, he was fighting two rookies and they were forcing him backwards, this was enough. He just wanted to attack again , when suddenly a distant sound caught his attention, the sound of a distant thunder and it was a cloudless night.

He knew that this would mean that he ahd to fight him , the person he had been told to avoid completly and at any cost.

So he turned back to his opponents and said, with a small smile :"Consider yourself lucky, normally I would slaughter you , but I think that I will ahve to take shelter from the storm.",be fore jumping down the balcony.

Everybody immediatly stormed on the balcony , looking for their foe , but Musyamon had dissappeared, without even leaving the smallest trace.

While the boys were still looking down on the ground to find Musyamon, they were again shocked by another scream of Tais mother and when they raised their head, all they saw was blue feathers.

An over 15 feet tall , blue bird digimon was hovering right in front of them, with the young adult, who had confronted Tai at the DRU, on his back.

"I have to talk to you boys.".

Authors note:

There is something important I have to say at this point.

It can ahppen that I use names for digimons or attacks which are not the normal , english names for them, I for example already used Gatomon instead of Tailmon.

I ask you to be patient with me about this, for me the german names are the normal ones so it is sometimes hard for me to use those the others normally know.


	6. Chapter 5 Backstory and flashback

**Chapter 5**

**Talking and stories**

"Are you guys some sort of trouble amgnet or are you doing this on purpose ? Two attacks in one day and both times you and your friends were their subject of intrest. We normally have one acticity per week , most of the time even less "".

Masamune would have screamed even more at the two teenagers, but the commander signalised him to stop.

"Ok boys, you and your partner can go now , we hve informed your parents about everything and there should not be anymore problems. Tailmon, Hikaris partner is already with her , protecting the girl. Good night .".

Thee commander left the room , where they had brought Tai and Makusu to , who then got escorted out by two soldiers.

After the boys had left, Gennai stepped out the shadow , adressing Masamune :

"You may have screamed at them and you may even believe that it is their fault that digimon attacks will increase, because we ahd to damage the digital barrier to get their partners here, but you have to admit one thing my friend. They have potential. Their partners already digivolved after a few hours, even you and Penguinmon needed a week.".

"I know old man , but their are still greenhorns and I do not want to babysitt them the whole time.", Masamune sighed, looking down to his partner , who had also stood in the shadows, hidding himself from the boys.

Penguinmon had never been a person of many words, but Masamune could read in his face , that he was approving Gennai and Masmaune knew that they wre maybe right.

"Now this has officialy become the msot crazy day in our whole life.", Makusu and Tai ahd stopped at some little cafe before they went home , they needed a moment to breath and think about everything. The two Agumon had fun while they were looting some bins in a near backstreet, which gave the two boys some room to think about everything that had happend.

They sat there for a few minutes, silent playing around with the cafes they had orderd, before Tai, after making sure nobody was listening them , started to talk :

"You know Makusu, there is one funny thing about this. We and our friends ahd managed to stay out of the hospital for over 3 years now, considering that we neither me , Matt or Sora and been in the hospital at least two times per year, because we had done some stupid thing or got hrt while playing soccer, this had been quite a long time. You remember who was in the hospital three years, right Makusu ?".

Makusu smiled, of course he knew this :" Of course bro, it was me , that was how I became friends with you and the others.".

_Flashback_

August the 3rd 1999.

After Tai had come back from the summer camp he and his team had a soccer amtch against a team from another district of the town. This team was known to be one of the best in the whole region, so the whole Team was curious about the game.

But the match did not go well for Tais team , their opponents were able to score two goals in the first 10 minutes and they were lucky that it had only been two goals.

But then someting happend.

Tai tried to score a goal with a header , but he crashed into the shoulder of the opponents goalkepper, Makusu.

Although Makusu seemed to be in pain , his trainer forced him to stay in the game , so it happend what was clear to happen.

Dirrectly after the break , a very hard ball hitted Makusu shoulder, breaking it, but instead of stopping the game , Makusu trainer insisted on finishing the match, although on of his players was transported to hospital .

But with no real goalkeeper , Tais team was able to turn the game around , winning it 2:3.

A few days after this game , Tais mother more or less forced her son to visit Makusu in hospital after all it had been more or less his fault that the boy was now in hospital. This is were this scene starts.

Tai did not feel well visiting this boy from the soccer match, after all he would not be happy to see the guy who more or less broke his shoulder and he also had seemed quite arrogant like the rest of his team.

So he was quite asstonished , when he enterd the room.

There was not the arrogant goalkeeper, who had looked down sitting, it was a lonely, sad looking boy, who looked like he had been incredebly dissappointed.

The moment he noticed Tai, Makusu tried to change to some more serious look, but he failed and stayed sad and silent.

"I came to visit you and say sorry for the accident .", Tai broke the silence after a few seconds , showing the few flowers his mother had bought for him.

Makusu watched Tai for a few seconds, he then lowerd his head , not really taking notice of him anymore or at least trying to.

Tai now searched for a vase, while Makusu still watched him ,while he still tried to not making Tai notice this.

After Tai had found a vase he wanted to start at least some smalltalk, but he had no idea about what they should talk.

To be honest , Tai did not even like this guy, after all this guy had moved to his appartment complex only a few days ago and he had been quite a jerk, more or less ignoring Tai and Kari who had tried to welcome him.

"I am sorry Taichi.", Tai was quite suprised by Makusus words, but before he could react Makusu already went on ," I was a jerk , you and your sister tried to be nice to me and I just ignored you. I was jsut angry because I had to leave my friends and my old school.".

"Oh.. It is ok, everybody would be pissed by that .I mean after all you had to leac´ve all your old friends.", Tai felt a bit emberassed by the fact that Makusu seemed to open to him made him feel uncomfortable.

"The funny thing about this is that all my old friends were in the same soccer club as I and none of them has visited me until one except for my family and now you has visited me until now", Makusu seemed to nearly cry with his last words, shocking Tai even more. 2 minutes ago he had been one of greatest jerks Tai had ever known and now he was more or less breaking down in front of him.

"You know why they do not visit me , why they even do not see me as their friend anymore, because the coach ahs one simple rule. Your are only part of the team if you win for it and that there is no use or need to be befriended with someone who can not win or who caused the team to lose.

So they kicked me out of the team and left me alone here, because I am a ...".

"What a bunch of stupid jerks !", Tai nearly screamed and interrupted Makusus talking, his head nearly red from the anger inside of him.

"You were in this team for years , you were their friend and now they leave just because they think that it was your fault that they lost ? Dammit you broke your shoulder , real friends should support you now and not make you feel like it was your fault !", Tai was enraged now and took a few moments before he had at least calmed down a little bit, but for his suprise , Makusu suddenly started to smile a little bit .

"Yeah your right , the whole team and the coach are not more then a bunch of shitheads. You know it was not the first time that they did something this stupid.", now Makusu started to tell Tai a few stories about his old club and what stupid things they always had to do , making him laugh or again enrage sometime.

Half an hour passed and Tai rememberd that he was supposed to get his sister home, so he said goodby to Makusu and was already nearly out of the room , when Makusu talkedto him again :"Thanks for coming Tai, it was to talk to somebody.".

Tai stood in the door for a few seconds, then he started to smile and answerd : "Your a nice fella Makusu, it was funny to talk with you and I think that I will come again .".

And he did come again, every few days he showed up in the hospital , at first alone and later even with his friends Matt and Sora and one time even with his sister Kari and when Makusu left the hospital after 4 weeks, they had all become friends.

_Flashback end_

"Lets hope that there will not happen anything serious to one of us Tai .", Makusu was now about to get up and after Tai had apyed the bill, they went looking for their partners , who were sitting in a container , playing with some street cats.

This time nothing happend when they enterd their homes, but both of them had to explain everything that had happend to their parents again.

So after a lot of annoying talk with his parents , Tai was now sitting on his bed watching the room he shared with his sister.

Agumon was sleeping on a matress on the ground and the digimon that was supposed to be Karis partner, Tailmon, slept lying on top of her partner.

"Tai .", Tai looked down to his siter again , seeing that her eyes had opend a little bit," is everything okay ? There had been noises and sreaming outside.", Kair asked him with a weak voice.

"Yeah its alright .", Tai answerd his sister , while speaking with a very soft voice.

He watched her until she had completly fallen asleep again , what only took a minute, before he also went to sleep , while mumbeling _" At least for now."._

"Is it really ok that I sleep in the bed of your little brother Makusu ?", Bushiagumon had been sitting one the bed the whole time, asking Makusu this question , who , just like Tai, shared a room with his younger sibling.

"Yes it is Bushi, Musho is on a student exchange in London and will not be home until next week. Until then we will have a matress for you , but for now you can sleep in the bed.".

"Yippie !", the little dinoaurlike creature screamed with joy, falled back and only took a few moments before he felt assleep, noisefully snoring.

Makusu watched his partner for a few moments, before he also went to sleep and just like his partner, he only needed a minute before he started to snore .

Chapter 5 end

Authors note:

I hope you guys are enjoing the story until now. I now that the prologue is not very welcoming( What I will try to change soon) , but I am thankfull for everyone who still gives this fanfiction a chance.

If you like this story and if you have ideas how I can improve everything, please leave me a little review so that I am able to improve myself, thank you.


	7. Chapter 6 family problems

**Chapter 6**

**Family Problems**

"Wow thats so cool Taichi-san.", Taichi smiled about his young friend Davis, who nearly freaked out about what ahd happend the last night, the fact that the two little Koromons had evolved amazed him more than everything , so much that he even forget the fact that Hikari had been threatend by the attacker.

"We did not think that it was awesome Davis , after all this Digimon was about to kill Makusu, Taichi and his whole family.", Sora seemed to be not very amused by Davis amazement, more or less destroying the quite relaxed talking betwenn the group, by yelling at Davis.

Davis now became quite and got ready to go home, after all the school was already over and he wanted to visit Hikari after Lunch, so he left , followed by Matt and Makusu , who went for Makusus place to do some stuff for school, so Tai and Sora were left alone.

"Whats wrong Sora ?", Taichi asked the girl, who had been acting strange the whole day, she shee seemed to be very angry the whole time and who , at least until now, never had yelled at Davis like this.

"Nothings wrong , better go luck after your sister instead.", Sora now also yelled at Tai, taking her things and leaving a suprised Tai behind , suprised because he never had seen her act like that before.

"Sora is that you ?", the voice of her mother made Soras mood even worse that it already was, so she tried to reeach her room , while trying to avoid her mother, but it failed , the moment Sora had passed the kitchen she already heard the voice of her mother directly from behind her.

"No young lady , we still have some talk to finish.", Ms Takenouchi stood directly behind her daughter, pointing to the kitchen and not she would not accept any complaiments.

So Sora followed her mother into the kitchen , sitting down on the other side of the table.

"And now tell me what this stuff really is what those soldiers told me yesterday.", Soras mother ahd been shocked and had argued with the people of the DRU for hours, because she was worried that something could have happen to her daughter.

She had always been like this, she alway stried to forbid anything Sora wanted to do , because she believed that it was to dangerous, at least Sora saw it like that.

And the argue with the DRU ahd been so long that they even had to call Commander Honda , who had been at least able to calm her down a little .

" I have no clue mom. They told you just as much as they told me, all I know is that some digimon appeared out of nowhere , that I was attacked by two other digimon and that those DRU guys told me something about saving and protecting the world.". Sora was annoyed by her mother and that could easily be heard in her voice, but the woman did not care.

"And you believe thatI would approve on this ? That you fight against monsters, with monsters and join a secret military organization ? This is jsut crazy.".

"Do think that I do not believe that this is total nuts too? But you have not seen those big digimons , if there are really more of them and if they really want to invade our world , than something has to be done and if I ...", Sora could not finish her sentence , because she was already interrupted by her mother , whos face was now completly red and whos voice seemed to be enar to breakdown.

"But why msut it be you Sora , why you ? You could get hurt or worse things could happen to you, why you ?".

"I do not know.", Sora was now both angerd and annoyed by her mother, it ahd always been like that, her mother always believed that everything was to dangerous for her and she never let her do anything. She forced her stop the soccer, the judo , all because Sora could get hurt, because she never trusted her.

"But I have this digimon-partner and have this digivice-thing and if I can do to stop those other digimons from attacking our world than I will help.", with ehr last words Sora jumped up and left the kitchen, picking up her jacket and running to the door, while her mother jsut kept sitting in the kitchen, no crying and sobbing :" But why you ?".

"Sora wait.", Yokomon jumped out of Sora room and tried to follow her , but she paused at the kitchen door and looked at the crying women.

The sound of a slamming door made Yokomon realise what she was really up to, but now the door was closed, but luckly , one of the windows was not, so the little digimon jumped out and tried to follow her partner.

"hmmm , seems like this house is now secured.", Musyamon was sitting in the crone of a big tree, near Hikaris appartment.

He had been watching it for hours now , but he was certain that he would not be able to get her easily, because now everything was secured by DRU agents, elite soldiers who wore civilian clothes.

He had counted at least twelve, but even if he would not have any problems fighting them , they would certanly buy enough time for the cavalary to roll in , so he needed to find a way to get into the appartment without noticing them , while they were observing any possible entry point.

Musyamon was deep in his thoughts, when suddenly something caught his attention , a crying girl that passed hsi tree, a crying digidestinated girl and even if this girl was not his main objective , it would certanly not be bad if he was able to take out even more of those kids.

So he jumped down the tree, directly into the bushes , stealthy following the girl and her little digimon , which tried to follow its partner.

" will for sure be happy that i visit her and the fact that I can show you to her is also nice , right Chibimon ?", Davis was right on the way to Hikaris and Taichis place , with Chibimon in his backpack.

"Of course she will Davish , after all your friendsh and you bought ehr such a nice present for birthday.", Chibimon answerd his partner , who now widely smiled about the fact that hsi partner had the same opinion like him.

He had already reached the building, when his attention was caught by something , he ahs never seen before, a crying Sora who seemd to run away from something on the other side of the street, followed by her little yokomon , who tried to follow her , by jumping through some bushes.

Although this look suprised him, Davis would have not futher investigated it , after all Sora was more a friend of Taichi and the others and he was maybe even to young to understand her problems, but something made him change his opinion directly, the fact that some creature jumped down a tree right behind Sora and followed her , a creature, no digimon that exactly matched Taichis and Makusus description of the one who tried to kidnap Sora.

Without thinking Davis immediatly run after Sora to warn or at least help her against the digimon that followed her.

Sora had finally found her destination , it was a small lake in a rather remote park, away from the town center.

Her parents had always went to this place with her before they divorced, a fact that Sora had never understood until now, because since then her mother had become so controlling over her.

She always went here if she had argued with her mother , it was far away from her home and she could at least calm down a little here.

"Sora ! Sora whats wrong ?", Sora turned around after she had heared the voice of her little digimon partner , who seemed completly exhausted.

"Yokomon why are you here , someone could have seen you , you stupid little thing.", Sora took up her partner , who still breathed heavily , but before Yokomon was able to responce, they heared a voice from behind them.

" I think that this is the last thing you should worry about.", Sora turned around slowly , shocked by the cold voice from behind her, where she saw something , that nearly feared her to death.

The digimon , that Taichi and Makusu had talked about , the one that had attacked Tais family was standing there, Musyamon.

"What do you want from me .", the girl now stutterd , slowly going backwards , away from the digimon, but Musyamon followed her and with every step she made backwards, he took two , until he was right in front of her , so she could see directly into his.

"Oh all I want from you human is your life and your digivice , not more.", Musyamon smiled , reaching for his sword to deliever the strike.

"Leave Sora alone .", Yokomon had finally catched some breath and now responced to the threat by spaying her acid bubbles in his face , what made Musyamon tumbel a few steps, while he tried to protect his eyes from the bubbles, which blended him for a moment.

Yokomon wanted to use this opportunity to attack again , so she jumped to more or less tackle the enemy , who had at least 5 times the size of the in-training digimon .

So Yokomons tackle did nearly no damage to Musyamon , who now attacked Yokomon with his sword, pushing the small digimon far away, leaving it motionslees lying on the ground.

"Yokomon , no !", Sora cried out, running for her partner, what made Musyamon chuckle , the girl would not have to feel the pain of losing her partner for long.

" Do not move you bastard !", Musyamon turned his head slightly around , to see who had just threated him and directly behind him stood 3 soldiers of the DRU, aiming at him with their pistols.

They already wanted to shoot at him , but Musyamon was faster , he dodged the shoot of the first soldier and stroke him down before his comarades could react and after not even an instant , he had already stroke down another soldier, leaving only one of them behind.

Peng ! Fshooo !

A bullet scratched his armor and so he turned around to the last soldier , who trembeld, but was also strock down before he could pull the trigger once more.

"Yokomon please do not leave me now, please .", tears dropped down on the body of the little digimon, who opend her eyes eyes a little bit and smiled :" Do not worry Sora , you do not have to cry. I will not die and I am sure that your mom still loves you.".

Sora eyes opend widely after she had heard the words of her partner, realising what the little beeing wanted to tell her.

"Thanks Yokomon , I know."

"Arggh, not my eyes again."; Musyamon trembeld back , blinded by the same light that already had interrupted him the last time.

Yokomon , digivolllllve toooooooooooo... Biyomon.

Yokoms appearence changed completly afterr it had been surrounded by the light , that had come out of Soras digivice.

Instead of a small pink plant it was now a pink, humanoid bird, who was a bit taller than a meter and who now took a defensive postion in front of Sora.

"I will protect you no matter what Sora .", Biyomon now got ready to attack Musyamon.

_Spiral twister !_

The birddigimon shoot a green flame at the samurai , who now took a few steps back, still trying get back his sight, but his vision was still dezzing, when he was hit something screaming , which immediatly was surrended by a bright light , again a bright light , which was to much for Musyamons eyes.

Chibimon digivolve tooooo... Vee-mon.

Chbimon also changed, but not as much as Biyomon, he mostly growed, still staying a bit smaller than Biyomon, all his extremities now grew to a normal size, giving him now both real feets and hands.

"Sora-san are you alright.", Davis , who obviously had thrown Chibimon , or now Vee-mon , at Musyamon and now run to Sora to look after her.

"You god damm brats , blinded me , I can not see anymore. You will someday pay for this !", Musyamon, whos eyes were now completly red and bloodshet, while pure anger could been seen in his face, before retreated into a near treegroup , leaving his enemys behind.

"Tanks Biyomon , for everything .", Sora started to cry again , but this time out of joy while she huged her partner tightly, what made Biyomon, but also Davis and Vee-mon smile.

_Later this night_

" This Musyamon had been quite annoying , he attacked the digidestinated mroe than once and even took out 3 of our elite-soldiers, who only bearly survived an encounter with him.

But it seems like he is now weakend , if he really has become blind.", the commander had been shocked by the fact that 3 of his soldier ahd been hurt so badly by an attacker, but the fact that there had been at least some payback made him slightly happy.

"I do not think so Commander, I know Musyamon , he ahd been quite a pain in the ass while I had been in the digital world and I do not think that a warrior , who is as strong as him ,would be stopped or weakend by some minor fact like losing eyesight. Believe me , we once tried to use such a tactic against him and in the end all we achieved with it was making his victory faster for him.".

Chapter 6 End

I apologize for every wrong digimon-name I have used so far.


	8. Chapter 7 Welcome to the DRU

**Chapter 7 **

**Welcome to the DRU**

A few day had passed since Sora and Davis had fought Musyamon and since then nothing digimon-related had happend since then, except for the fact that Tsunomon had also evolved, without a fight, after a conversation with Matt, but they did not told the others what they had talked about.

Tsunomon , or Gabumon how he now was named, was now around as tallas the other digimons and wore a fur, he looked like some sort of wolf, but he tolded them that he is a reptiledigimon.

Expect for this really nothing had happend, until now , because everybody, even Takeru had been brought to the DRU again by some soldiers.

They were greeted by both Commander Honda and the old man, while the young man , who also seemed to have a digimon-partner, some pinguin-like creature, was not paying attention to them, working at some sort of computer.

"Welcome kids, it seems like you had a quite "interesting" since we had met last time.", the old man greeted them , while the Commander was not as friendly as him.

"There is reason why we called you here again children. There is are some really serious problems coming towards us and you are going to help us .

I know that I already told you this but this time I am going to be precisely.

Three years ago we established a barrier betwenn our world and the digital world, the " Dimension Wall".

This defence was supposed to stop anything from crossing betwenn this two worlds, but it has never been completly perfect, some smaller Digimon were always able to get past it through small cracks in the wall, but they were weak and few enough to deal with them.

But with time more and bigger cracks showed up in the barrier, giving more and more evil digimon the opportunity to come to our world, because you must no one thing, the digital world has fallen and is under reign of some fellows whos top priority is to conquer our world.

After noticing that the barrier got weaker and weaker we decided to unite you with your partners, because we need you to fight those enemies.

For this reason we teared holes in the barrier to get your digimon-partners and digimon-partners for hundreds of childs around the whole into our world.".

"Hundreds of digimon , you mean there are even more ?", Makusu had been more or less the only one who had at least understood a bit of what the Commander was telling them, so he was shocked by the fact that there were even more Digidestinated and Digimons in their world.

"Yes there more digimons and humans with digivices around the world Makusu.",

the Commander was not very pleased about the interruption and spoke with a hard voice, making Makusu go quite again ," There are 5 DRUs in our world which are trying to coordinate the digidestinated around the globe.

There is us , here in Tokio Japan, we are resposible for Japan, and everything at the Pacific coast from Hainan till Kamtschatka.

There is also the Eurasian DRU, located in Berlin , whose sphere is nearly whole Europa, Russia and the most of Asia. It is the bigest and well equipted DRU, because it gets massive support from the European Union and the german góuverment.

The australian DRU is the smallest unit, responcible for Oceania, Indonesia and Indochina.

Because the US refused to directly work with us, the american DRU is located in Vancouver Canada, protecting both North- and Southamerica.

The last DRU is the British, it is located in Gibraltar and does mainly watch over Africa.

But this is at the moment rather unimportant for you.".

"Yes.", directly after Honda had finished his speech, Gennai began his own," you have the special plesure to be trained by a experianced digidestinated , the only human who has ever enterd the digital world, Masmaune and his partner Penguinmon.", Gennai now pointed at the young man who was still sitting at one of the computers and pretended not to hear them, so Gennai went on,

"We weakend the barrier on our own so there will be a lot more digital activity in the real world fromn now on. And you will fight those threats , together with your partners.".

"You do know that you have told us this stuff already old man ?", Takeru directly said after Gennai had finished, with a very annoyed tone in his voice.

" Yes of course I know this Takeru and I am really sorry if you are annoyed by me, I am not used to talk to kids, so please forgive me .", Gennai smiled a bit at Takeru , before Honda went on.

"You will still go to school and you will not be forced to be here all day, but everyone of you gets this D-Terminal, it is a small hand-held computer, which will allow you to communicate with us and every member of all DRUs .

You will be told through this if a Digimon has come through the barrier or if we need you here, it also works as dictector for digital activities in a small radius, be careful with them , they are very expensive, more then anyone off you could affort at the moment. ", after a small pause, while which the digidestinated all got their D-Terminals, Honda intuduced them to one of their comrades.

"It has been a long time Sora , Tai and Matt, the last time we have seen each other was while the summer camp.", everybody turned around to see who had adressed them, it was a red haired boy, who was a bit shorter than Matt or Makusu, someone Tai,Sora and Matt had not seen for a long time ."Izzy, is that you , man it has been a long time since I have seen you, what are you doing here ?", Tai immideatly greeted his old friend , he had known Izzy from the time when the redhead had been in his soccer-club, but he had not seen him since the summer-camp four years ago ,after which he had stopped playing.

"It is nice to see you and the others too, Tai and I am here because I am one of the computer-experts of the japanic DRU and because I have a digimon-partner myself.", he now pointed to some insect-like, 1 meter tall digimon, which flying directly behind and which introduced itself with :

"Hello I am Tentomon and it is pleasure to meet you.".

"So guys.", Izzy now adrresed all the other digidestinated in the room , except for Masamune who still tried his best to ignore them," Shall I show you everything ?".

"Can you believe this Hikari-chan , we are now part of some super secret organization to protect the world , we are going to be like superhereos.","Yeah, I know Davise-kun.", Davis had been asking this Hikari ths whole time since they had left DRU , much too the displeasure of the others who were now quite annoyed by their young friend.

Only Hikari had been smiling to Davis the whole time , after all she had known him now for such a long time that she was used to his annoying behaivior.

"I think it is better if calm down a bit Daisuke, after all this will not be easy, we and our digimons will have to fight strong and dangerous Digimon who want to destroy us and our world. I know that you see this as a big adventure , but please make at least sure that you will not be killed while your first fight.", Makusu told Davis with his normal calm voice, the black haired boy was the one of the older friends who was the less annoyed by Davis , so he could say this without making it sound like he lectured Davis.

But still the boy seemed to get a bit depreesed about the comment, but his partner directly tried to cheer him up.

" Do not worry Davish, as long as I am here nothing will happen and we will save the world !", the voice of the small, blue dragon, out of the D-Terminal, which also functioned as some sort of digimon transporter, the digimon could be somhow storred in it , so they would not draw any attention in the public, cheered Davis up ,before he seperated from the group , to get home.

"Oh Davis were is my absolut favourite brother ?", Davis knew what this meant, the fact that his sister tried to be nice, even before he had really entered the appartment could only mean one thing.

"I told you this a hundred time Yun, I will not ask Yamato-san to date you, do it yourself and leave me alone.".

Daisuke was annoyed by his older sister, she had been asking him the same thing since he had been befriended with Taichi and his friends.

"Oh come on Davis , just be a good little brother and do your sister a ...", Yun was interrupted by the loud bang of the down Davis had slammed behind him.

"Ok, then be an bad brother.", Yun said annoyed and went for her own room, while her brother waited until he heard the sound of her door closing, before he layed down on his bed.

"Davish, Davish !", Veemon materialized out of the D-Terminal and stood at the other and of the bed," why were you so mean to your sister she just wanted to ask you for help ,right? ", Veemon asked, not knowing the backstory.

"Yes and I have already told her that I will not ask Yamato if he could date her for around one hundred times , but she still keeps on asking.".

"She just seems to like Yamato-san,", Veemon now answerd in his usual , innocent way,

"just like you like Hikari-chan Davish.".

Davis blushed instantly , his face changed its colour to a bright red , bright enough to make car drivers believe that he was a traffic sign.

"It is not the same Veemon , Hikari and I are good friends and not some strange one sided love thing like Yun and Yamato-san and she is although the sister of Taichi-san and he would ahte me if I would ask her out.", Davis tried to justify himself , but Veemon did not knew enoúgh about human relationships until know to notice the fact that Davis was clearly lying to him.

Of course Davis liked Hikari more than just as a friend but he also knew that Hikari would certanly never feel anything more than friendship for him, so he told himself that he would be satisfied if they were just friends.

Davis did not notice how Veemon started to loot his backpack, he just watched the celling , thinking about Hikari, about he charming smile , her soft voice and how beatiful she was, he did not even care when Veemon left to room, to get something to eat , all he was thinking about was , due to Veemons question, Hikari.

"Forgive me Master that I failed you , I promise that it will never happen again.", Musyamon bowed down in front of a flicker image, on which only a shadow of someone could be seen .

The blinded eyes of the warrior were closed so he could not see the condescending gesture of his master, before the shadow started to speak again.

"I know Musyamon , because have already taken care , some other , more capable warriros of mine will take care of our little problem.", the image now started to fade , but before it was completly gone , the master gave Musyamon one last command, " You will just keep an "eye" on them.".

"Of course my master.", Musyamons response was not heared by his master, but altough the image was gone , the warrior digimon still remained in his pose of a few minutes , before he slowly stood up and realesed his anger by punching against a tree, which broke under the immense force.

"I will keep my eyes on them master, but I will also make sure that they will not need their own anymore.".

End Chapter 7

Authors note:

I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter , I spend most of the time with planning the further plot than really writing anything , so it should get faster again from here on .


	9. Chapter 8 Not a very good start

**Chapter 8**

**Not a very good start**

"Run faster Agumon !", Taichi screamed to his partner , who tried his best to keep up with his partner, but the fact that his legs were much shorter than Tais made it quite hard for him , although Taichi was carrying a unconsiouse Veemon, while running away from a angry Monochromon , which chased them to some rather distant district of Tokio.

"Help me Taichi-san ", Taichi watched back to see who was screaming for him and nearly falled over as he saw that Davis was more or less riding the Digimon.

"How the hell did you get up there Davis you moron ?!", Taichi now screamed , while Davis tried to hold on on one of Monochromons spikes, what seemed to make the digimon even more angry.

_We are so screwed, _went to through Taichis mind , before a big explosion suddenly took out the digimon , sending Davis flying into some nearest bushes.

After the smoke had cleared, Taichi saw what had happend , Monochromon had disintigrated into millions of small , glowing particles while Thunderbirdmon, the evolved form of Masamunes partner digimon Peguinmon, hoverd directly over the place, with his partner on top of him.

"Do not even try to justify this mess.".

"You guys failed again, I can not even count anymore hos often you have failed to stop some ragging digimon.", it had been the third time ,to be precisely, that they had failed to do their "job",

first Sora and Hikari had tried to chase a Apemon through a mall, which lead to a giant chaos there,

then Makusu, Yamoto and the girls fought a Dokuromon , which nearly made them his dinner and now the fight against Monochromon, in which noe Davis and Taichi had failed.

And every time Masamune had to jump in and save them before the situation went completly out of were back at the DRU and Masamune was now screaming at them, it seemed like he wanted to release some incredible hate agsint the group.

"You are no digidestinateds, you are not even usefull , you are jsut a bunch of idiotic children who do not understnad how important this situation is. This is no game or adventure, you could get killed by every of this digimon you met.", Masamunes anger was now at its boiling point , so the fact that Yamato now tried to argue with him made the situation not better.

"It is not our fault that those digimon always beat us , our partners can digivolve like yours and we never fought any digimon before.", Yamato tried to justify himself and his friends, he always tried to fight for hs friends if they were attacked , no matter by who or how.

But this time it was no good idea, because after a handsign of Msamune Thudnerbirdmon suddenly pulled Yamato at his throat, pushing him at wall .

"You really think that I care about this or that your enemys are interested in the fact that thei are just fighting some newbies ? They will not know mercy , they will not hold abck jsut because you are some incompetent childern who see this as some great fun adventure, they will just kill you because they see you as a threat to them do you understand ?", Masmaunes voice was incredebly cold while he spoke , not even noticing that his partner had pushed away Gabumon, who wanted to ehlp Yamato, with a single slash of his wing.

Yamato saw how his partner crashed against a wall , how his friends were so shocked that none of them could move and although he was gassping for air, an anger boiled inside of him, so he moaned :"No one attacks or scears my friends you asshole, you will pay.".

Masamune smiled about Yamatos words, knowing that none of them could do anything against him, and he was about to make fun of them, as the for him unbelievable happend.

Yamatos digivice began to shine bright and a pillar of light came through the celling, directly on the motionless Gabumon.

_Gabumon , digivolve tooo..._

_Garrurumon !_

The light compeltly changed Gabumons appearence , it grew immensly and into some giant wolf-like creature, whos eyes angry stared at Masamune .

" Let him go .", the deep voice of the wolf commanded Masamune , who only smiled about it and said "try it", while his digimon let go of Yamato and charged for Garurumon , who also started to attack.

But before any of the opponents could get a hit on each other, a small flash exploded betwenn them , making them stop.

"Have you gone nuts Masamune , are you trying to destroy this place or kill the others.", it was an enraged Commander Honda , escorted by a shorter Digimon, which wore a old hat and some torn apart cloth, it had obviously been the one who interrupted the fight.

"Good job stopping them Wizardmon.", Commander Honda said before he went to Yamato , checking if the boy was okay, followed by all of his friends .

"Pffff!", Masamune now turned away from them followed by Penguinmon , who had now devolved back, and went for the washingrooms.

"You know that you are to hard to them and that attacking them will not help either.", Masamune had just thrown some water into his face, when he heard the Gennais voice from behind.

"Your still as sneaky as always Gennai and after all I made at least one of their Digimons digivolve, although the others were to shocked to do anything.", Masmaune did not even turn around to face Gennai directly , he did not need the old man to tell that he done something wrong, he had lost controll of himself , he that.

"It is wrong to force them to digivolve , it could lead to a dark evolution , something none us wants.", Gennai replied, before hsi voice became more calm.  
"I know that you feel guilty after you have left your friends in the digital world my young friend, but there was no other option.".

Bamm! Klirr!

The mirror in front of which Masamune had stood shatterd after it had been hitted by his fist, leaving hundred of shards and some drips of blood on the floor.

"I left them alone, I left them alone against a enemy they could not beat, after I had made them stand up and risk their lives, we just simply sacraficed them to gain some time, thats what we did, to save our poor asses.

I should have stayed there and fought with them till the end, even if it would have meant the end of everything, at least I would have been able to stay at their side till it was over.", some small tears trickeld down Masamune chest , not because of the pain in his fist, but because of the pain he felt when he thought about all his friends he had left behind.

"You are here for a reason , you are here to make their sacrafice count, you are here to instruct those kids to become the warrior the world needs.", with this words Gennai turned around and went for the door of the bathroom and while he went through the door , he adressed Masamune again :

"They need a good teach , just like Leomon was one for you.".

A small smirk went over Masamunes face, Gennai was really an smart old guy, who knew how to make people do what he wants them to.

"Damm, Yamato-sans partner eveloved two times in such a short time and we are still as weak as before.", Davis was annoyed , not that he did not want Yamatos partner to evolove, but he wanted to be the cool guy whos digimon was the first to reach champion-level and then he could have been the awsome guy who would protect Hikari-chan.

"Wait for me Davis.", Hikaris voice pushed all negative thought inside of Davis head away, so he turned around and saw Hikari running towards him , with her partner digimon on her shoulder.

"Davis you forget that we still need to learn for school together .", Hikari said after she had finally reached Davis, who now became incredibly happy about the fact that he would spend some time together with Hikari , even if it was jsut to learn some boring stuff for school.

"Of course I did not forget Hikari-chan , I just needed to strech my legs a bit outside .", Davis responded to Hikari smiling , which Hikari replied with a little smirk.

"I hope your partner knows that this is no date Vee-mon.", Tailmon whisperd to Vee-mon, after she had jumped down from the shoulder of her partner ,concernd about Davis consistent smiling, not knowing about Vee-mon lack of knowledge about human relations.

"Of courshe he knows.", replied the little dragon smiling ,"Hikari is just a good friend of Davish.".

"Man you really are not used to humans , right ?", Tailmon answerd, a little bit annoyed about

Vee-mon, after all she at least knew the basics about humans and their relations, after all she used to fight together with Masamune and was one of the few wo went to the human world together with him.

But what was that , Tailmon noticed some strange noise, was it just a wild animal or something else ?

She could not tell, but she stayed on alert, although she was in the human world now the cat-like digimon still payed to attention to every little detail of her enviorment, like she had done in the digital world and she would not let anything happen to Hikari, she wanted to protect her from the fate that some of her old friends had .

For one second Tailmon was distracted by her thoughts, by the image of friends how got slayed by the enemies, but this second was enough.

"Watch out !", Vee-mons scream brought Tailmon back to her mind, just in time to evade the green flash that hitted the ground directly next to her , causing a little explosion which made Tailmon lose balance and falling down.

"No Hikari stay away it is too dangerous.", Tailmon screamed at her partner , but it was already to late, Hikari already run to her partner and a voice the digimon knew too well made her blood freeze.

"Petra fire !", painfull memories went through Tailmosn mind, the image of the two Gekomon, who were hit by the attack,, turned to stone and then were jsut shatterd by te attacker, the attacker that would now petrify her partner.

But before it happend something jumped betwenn the beam and Hikari, or better to say someone , a young boy who jumped right into the attack to prevent his lifetime-crush from getting hit.

It only took a moment until Davis had turned into a stone statue, with a determined impression frozen on his face, standing betwenn the shocked Hikair and the attacker, who now became visible.

I giant , at least 10 foot tall bird-creature, which seemed to be distantly related to the normal chickens, at least it looked like one.

Kokatorimon who approached the group smilling, while Hikari, now down on her knees ,trembling in fear, tried to reach for her petrified friend, whispering his name with a by tears lowerd voice.

"Oh do not cry little girl , soon will join your friend, I will even let you see him getting shatterd before I take out you.", Kokatorimon now got ready to attack Veemon and Tailmon ,who stood in front Hikari and Davis to protect them from the bird, knowing that they would not be strong enough to stop it.

"Petra fire !", Kokatorimon fired his green petrification beam again , aiming for the two digimon, but before it could reach his opponents, it was stopped by a blue flame , which intercepted it only one inch before it reached the digimon.

"Hikari, are you alright .", Hikari raised her head, seeing her brother , followed by Makusu and the Agumons, running towards her , while Garurumon , Gabumons evolved form , with his partner on his back , now faced Kokatorimon. Slowing circyling it.

"Are you ok Hikari ? ", Taichi asked his broken down sister who replied crying :" Yes I am alright , but Davis , he is...", Hikari could not bring out her last words , the tears overwhelemnd her , while she completly broke down in the arms of her brother.

"Howling Blaster !", Garurumon shoot his blue flames at Kokatorimon, but hte oppoment simple jumped over the attack, directly tackeling Garurumon, knocking the digimon of his feet.

"I am sorry it is all my fault, I am sorry Davis."; Hikari cried now , reaching out for the petrified Davis with her right hand, trying to tell her friend how sorry she was .

And the moment she touched one of the stone fingers of the statue, a bright light , out of Davis digivice , crumbeld the stone shell around it , sending out a pillar of light , which directly hitted Vee-mon, making him digivolve.

_Vee-mon digivolve tooo Ex-Veemon_

The little dragon turned into a real dragon now, growing to the size of Kokatorimon, standing on to feet and grewing big wings and sharp claws.

"You will pay for attacking my partner big bird.", Ex-veemon threatend his opponent, flacked by Garurumon , while getting into a fight pose.

"Vee Laser.", the dragon shot an orange , X shaped laser beam from the big X on his belly , which was directly answerd by the Petra fire out of Kokatrimons spout and collosion of attacks created a big dust cloud, which blocked their sights.

"Thats all you got little dragon boy .", the bird-digimon taunted at his enemy , jsut to be directly hit by the Howling blaster of Garururmon.

"Thats all I need little KFC.", answerd to Ex-veemon to his now nurning opponent , who slowly disintigrated into millions of littling , glowing particels, which just faded away in the sky.

The cracking sound of crumbeling stone , made Hikari come back to her mind, as she realized that Davis hand was no longer stone , but warm flesh again, as Davis came back to normal, while the stone just crumbeld away around him like a shell.

"Hikari-chan , whats going on .", Davis asked, looking compeltly confused at the stunned faces of all his friends who were suddenly standing around him.

But he could not think about this anymore , because Hikari now jumped into him , hugged him tightly and whisperd, while still crying,"I am so sorry Davis , I am so sorry.", which Davis could only anser by irritated paating her back, while looking into the face of Taichi , whos face was happy but still concernd, telling Davis silently " I am happy your ok , but do not even dare to use the fact that my sister is so close to you to do something you will later regret.".

Davis needed a whole day to realice what had happend and to come back to his normal self, but after he was done, he could only think back to the moment when Hikari had hugged him so tight, he did not even realice when he left school and went to the DRU, not before something even more unbelievable happend.

The moment he passed Masamune, the young man stopped him and told him :

"You did a noble thing there yesterday kid, keep your bravery and protect your friends and you become useful one day.".

Stunned by the fact taht had jsut heard a compliment by Masamune Davis stood there , nearly exploding because of happyness.

The fact that he had been turned into a statue by some giant chicken did not count anymore, he had been hugged tightly by Hikari and now Masamune said something positive to him , he was the happiest person on earth.

Chapter 8 end


	10. Chapter 9 Missing friends

Chapter 9

Missing friends

"Commander Honda you have to see this sir.", "What is it Datamon ?",the soldier turned around to face the machine-digimon, it had been on eof the few who had followed Masamune to the real world and now it seemed really worried.

"Commander , three D-terminal signals have dissapeared just , without any digital signature nearby, somethings wrong.", the machine-digimon answerd Hondas question, who directly answerd with another one.

"Whos signal have dissapeared Datamon ? "," Yamato Ishida, Hikari Yagami and Davis Motomiya, we have no clue what they had been doing there.".

Honda fronwed and turned around to one of the soldiers, who was working at one of the giant computers, and told him :

"Send a message to Taichi Yagami, Makusu Deitsu and Sora Takenouchi, they need to help out some of their friends and also tell Masamune that he should stay nearby to help them if needed.".

_At some remote buildings in the harbour of Tokio_

"What is important about you little girl that the big bosses want to get you so hard.", although he was blind Musyamon could orientate himself perfectly by noises, smell or just pure instinct.

The samurai stoodright in front of some strange , pink , heart-shapped bubble , in which a sleeping and smilling Hikari was encased, jsut like her friends were in two others.

"It is quite funny that somebody, whos attacks make people happy, has joined us, the "bad guys".", the samurai joked, knowing the fact that Monzaemon , a giant teddy-bear directly behind, had joined his master to protect his town made out of toys.

" You are not supposed to be here Musyamon , yu failed the amster and I will be the one who gets those children abck to the digital world.", Monzaemon was not happy about the fact that Musyamon was with him , he wanted to do this alone , to gain the favour of his master.

"As you wish.", the bear only heard the voice of the samurai, but he was already gone after Monzaemon had turned around.

He did not care for him anymore and went back to his work , trying to open a gate back to the digital world.

"Hey , let my sister go you freak.", another voice interrupted the digimon , whichs was now angerd and turned around to see a two humans , a male and a female , facing him together with their partners.

" Pepper breath !" , "Spiral twister !", the two digimon both fired their fire attacks at Monzaemon , who simply ignored the attacks of the rookies, attacking them with the laser beams from his eyes, causing a an explosion right in front of them , which throwed them directly to their partners.

"Lets get away from here Sora."; the boy screamed , taking the had of the girl, pulling her away , followed by their eyhausted partners.

"You little pests will not escape me .", Monzaemon screamed out , running after those small humans and their partners , chasing them away.

"He fell for it Bushi, now lets pop this bubbles and get the others out of here.", Makusu and Bushiagumon had hided while Taichi and Sora had distracted the bear, giving him the possibility to free their friends.

"One million Yen for what Davis is dreaming Makusu !", Bushiagumon said with a dry tone while inspecting Davis bubble , in which the boy seemed to have a dream which caused him to dribbel out of happiness.

"I do not want to now it or even think about it."; Makusu replied , looking at Hikari and shivering about the image og Davis dream in his head.

"I am just gonna destroy those bubble with my tanto, then we bring the others to safety and help Taichi and Sora.", the small warriror -lizard had already drawn his knife and was ready to free his friends , when he was suddenly , out of the shadows of the stoockroom, ambushed him , throwing him down and leaving a giant , terrible looking cut on his chest.

" This was for humulating me back at the girls home."; Musyamon told his apparently dead foe, while pointing his sword at Makusu.

" Do not worry I will not kill you , just terribly hurt and crippel you , before I drag you to the digital world where you will find a very unpleasant death.", Musyamon said , smiling with an evil grin and closing the distant betwenn him and the shocked teenager.

When he passed the the body of Bushiagumon , the eyes of the small digimon opened his eyes a small gap , looking at his partner, who trembeling stood stiff , watching at his apparently dead partner , ignoring the danger for his live.

" Makusu... I must... protect ...you...sorry.", moaned the little lizard, unhearable for both Musyamon and his partner , before closing his eyes again and giving a last breath.

The blind samurai knew exactly where his pray was , directly in front of him, still not even moving one inch , not even when the samurai rose his blade and not even when his digivice send out a bright light , unnoticed by the blind Musyamon, to Bushiagumon, making the dead digimon come back to live.

_Bushiagumon, digivolve tooo... Ashigarugreymon_

Splash !

Musyamons sword stopped directly above Makusus shoulder , making him come back to his mind.

"That was not very honourbale, I like that."; Musyamon said with a smile, looking at the blade of the Yari speer which had penetrated his chest from behind.

Directly behind him stood Ahisgarugreymon, a humanoid , orange dinosaur, which was around as tall as Musyamon , but wore a rather light armour compared to the samurai, he wore a jingasa hat, and a chest armour and a white shirt which reached from his shoulders to his knees, with still a big cut through his armour and flesh.

Musyamon trembeld a few steps away , falling down in a pill of cardboard boxes, while Ashigarugreymon directly evolved back to his rookie form, which directly fell on the ground , not moving anymore.

"Bushiagumon , wake up , please you got to wake up.", Makusu directly fell down on his knees in front of his liveless partner , shaking the small orange body while dripping his tears on him and knowing hugging his partner .

"I am so sorry , I should havepayed attention , if I had you would not have to die , I am so sorry !".

" Makusu... I am hungry.", Makusu directly pushed Bushiagumon away a bit , looking into the face of the tired Bushiagumon , realising that the cut on his chest had become jsut a small wound , due to the digivovle.

" I like you two and because I will die soon I will even tell you secret.", Makusu and Bushiagumno directly turned around , to see the mortaly wounded Musyamon , sitting upright in the cardboard boxes , while he slwoly disintrigrated into those small light particles from the point where the Yari had penetrated his chest , elaving a growing hole in his body.

"I never followed those guys that are after you out of conviction , I only did this out of pure boredom, because I was looking for some fights.

But I will tell you a little secret now, after all you have beaten me. It had been my job to kidnapp thsi girl you call Hikari to bring her to the digital world where my amsters could do what ever they wanted , I do not care.".Musyamon smiled with his last words, before he completly disintigrated, leaving nothign behind but some, directly fading away, light particles.

"There are after Hikari ? But why ?", Makusu was confused by Musyamons last words and while he was lost in his thoughts, Bushiagumon popped the bubbles with his knife and then pulled them in some safe corner where they could wake up , while Makusu and his digimon-partner now went outside to look after Taichi and Sora, but the fact that Bushiagumon was still heard would make them rather useless in battle.

"Mega Flame !","Meteor Wing !", the amssive fire balls colided with the Heart Attack of Monzaemon, causing a big explosion , through which the giant dinosaur digimon directly engaged the bear with his Horn Attack.

"Your evolution is really small bro .", Makusu commented , stunned by the shire immense size of the two digimon that were fighting Monzaemon.

"Hey Makusu, Bushiagumon is everything alright ?", Taichi and Sora now appeared from behinf the dinosaur and run towards their friend.

"Do not tell me that those are Agumon and Biyomon guys ?", Makusu asked them , although he already knew the answer to his question , which he directly got.

" Yes they are , they suddenly digivolved when we nearly got hit by Monzaemons attack."; Sora explained , causing Makusu to fall in one of his thinking moments.

"Danger , until know our digimons always evolved the moment we got into great danger, or were already beyond that , that can not be a coincidence.", the boy thought while Sora now noticed the still big , but not anymore dangerous cut on Bushiagumons chest.

"Bushi did guys also have a fight , what has happend to you ?", Sora asked worried , making Bushi slightly blush and Makusu come back out of his mind.

" Yeah beat those Musyamon-guy before we could save the others , but it was an easy fight and that wound is just a scratch.", Bushi lied proudly , not mentioning the fact that he had died and come back to life only thanks to the power of the digivice.

"Thunder storm !", a giant lighting went down on Monzaemon , causing him to be shocked and motionless for a few moments, giving both Birdramon and Greymon the chance to attack , hitting the bear both of their attacks, causing it to catch fire fire and fall down.

" I am sorry.", in pain the dying Digimon scremaed at the digidestianted he ahd fought , " I needed to attack you to protect my people , please forgive me for what I have done.", with his last words he compeltly desintigrated.

Both the humans and the digimons stood there still for few moments , shocked about what jst had happend, before a voice from behind adressed them.

"Now you knwo what I meant when I sad that this is serious, you kill the enemy , no matter what his motives are , or you get killed.", Masamune had jsut jumped down from the evolved form of his partner Penguinmon , Thunderbirdmon and spoke while doing this .

"Lets look after the others and if they are awake again.", the young man told them , before he went for the storehouse where Makusu had left them , followed by the others.

"There must be another way .".

_in the evening in Makusus place_

"Hey brother you digimon is quiet cool.", Musho told his brother while inspecting the new family member who had occupied his bed the last week.

Musho had just come back from his student exchange in London and , to the suprise of his whole family , the eleven- years old boy reacted to Bushiagumon like he was the most normal thing on earth.

But the thing he said then , after inspecting the digimon ,shocked them even more.

"Your quite similar to the digimon my exchange partner John had, hsi digimon was some small blue dragon in military dress called Commandramon. He said that they are both members of the DRU jsut like you guys.".

"Your exchange student is also a digidestinated ?", Makusu could not believe what had Musho just told him , so he asked to be sure.

"Yeah , Johns a few years older than me , around your age brother and he has a digimon partner and his father is the commander of the DRU Gibraltar. But I am tired now and I would like to go sleep, so good night."

_at the appartment of the Yagamis_

Taichi layed in his bed , not able to close his eyes, always recalling what Gennai ahd told them back at the DRU, about Hikari.

Makusu had asked Gennai what he knows about the reasons why those digimons are after Hikari and after a few tries to denie everything the old man had told them.

Hikari was supposed to be the so called " Child of Light", he told them that she has the ability to feel the presence of evil digimon in the world , even those who could cloak themselves from the detection of the DRU.

That was the reason why nearly every attack until now had Hikari as its target, taking her out before the really bad guys would come to the human world.

He also told them that Hiakri would need training to use this ability and that he would start the training tomorrow, because they were running out of time.

Taichi now looked down to his sister, who peacefully slept , snuggeld together with both her digimon partner and Agumon.

" No matter what you are gifted with or who attacks you , I swear Hikari , that I will protect you , from every evil digimon and if necessary even from Davis .", he whissperd to her , before finding some sleep , too.


	11. Chapter 10 Takeru and Davis

**Chapter 10**

**Takeru and Davis**

A few day had passed since the last digital incident , which means that neither Taichi, Yamato or anysone else of their friend , except for Izzy who seemed to live there, had not been at the DRU, but now Gennai had called Makusu, Davis, Hikari, Takeru and Yamato to the bunker complex, while he had asked Sora to distract Taichi as long as possible.

"What do you think are they doing now Makusu ?", Yamato asked his friend, curious about the thought of Sora and Taichi beeing alone together, because theys all knew about their problem.

It was public to anyone ,except for Sora and Taichi themself, that they had a crush for each other,

something that made the fact that they were alone with each other very interesting.

"Since Tai is not a waiting person I would say they have already lost their virginity and are now flying to Vegas to marry and in 9 months we both will argue whos will be the godfather of their mutant baby."; Makusu replied, with his incredible dry and dark humor, making Yamato blush, while he thought about Makusus words, but before he could answer anything , Takeru jumped into the conversation .

"Believe me Makusu , your dear friend would never become a godfather , after all he does not give a damm about family.", the aggresive and hateful tone of Takerus voice suprised Makusu, he did know that Takeru hated Yamato for some reason, but he had not even a sigle clue why.

" What is your problem Takeru ?", Makusu was to confused about Takerus attack to react in any other way than just answering like this.

"Oh , seems like Yamato does not even care about his friends, if he does not tell them about his life.", with this very sarcastic words Takeru now turned to Gennai , who had argued about something with Izzy and told him , while leaving.

"You know old man Gennai, I think that I will just quit this stuff, I am not to intrested in being a hero.

I am thankfull for the nice gadgets you gave me but I am not interested in getting killed by some strange monsters. See ya.", Takeru now left , without Gennai trying stop him, while the rest just looked after him.

"We can not change the fact that he does not want to cooperate, but lets forget him for a moment.", Gennai now turned to the remaining children in front of him.

"You remember what I told you about Hikaris special ability , right ?

That she can sense the presence of dark digimon , a fact that made her the main target of the last digimon attacks.

Thats why we , and with we I mean you, need to protect Hikari-san, from everyone who wants to harm her.

But I also called you here because I will try to train Hikari , showing her how she can sense the dark digimon .

This training will cost a lot of Hikaris strenght , which is the reason why I asked you to distract Taichi , because he would do anything to keep harm away from Hikari, even if it would only be to help her.

But because you will be weakend by the training , Hiakri at least one of your friends must escort and protect you while you leave your home.".

"Ähmm how are you going to train me in something about which I did not even knew before ?"; Hikari asked the old man frightend , afraid about what ever training method the old man could use.

Gennai smiled and pulled out a little coffer, which he opend to releave a little necklet , which had a small, compeltly black gen in it, which seemed to reflect not even the smallest ray of ligth.

The moment Gennai had pulled out the gem , Hikari started to shiver and pulled her arms around herself, like she had just been hit by some icy wind .

"Hikari-chan what wrong ?", Davis directly turned to his friend the moment she had started to shiver and tried to somehow find out what caused her such pain , that she now even started to whimer a little.

The moment he touched her eh immediatly pulled abck his hand , shocked by the fact how cold she suddenly was, i felt like she was completly made out of ice.

"This is a so called darkness gem, a little stone which contains an immense amount of dark energy and the cold you fell Hikari is the negativ aura of this stone, the negativ aura every evil digimon has.", Gennai now explained , not noticing that Hikari strted to shiver even more , like she was standing in a giant blizzard, not noticing anything around her anymore, all of her senses blinded by the immense cold.

Only Davis seemed to notice this, desperatly trying to do something to help Hikari he pulled his jacket around her , trying to somehow warm her up, altough it did not seem to help.

Gennai was completly lost in explaining the natur of the darkness gem and about Hikaris abilities , while Makusu and Yamato were only focused on him, so nonen of them realised how bad Hikari felt, until a loud and incredibly angry voice brought them back.

"Enough Gennai , you maniac, put back that thing before you kill her , are you old geezer to blind to see who painfull this is for her.

I prohibited that training with the darkness gem !", an enraged Commander Honda approached Gennai directly, teared the gem out of his hands and putted it back into its coffer.

The moment the stone dissapeared in it , Hikari fell down to the ground , weakend by the immense cold she had felt and loosing all strenght.

After looking disparaging at Gennai , he turned to Hikari , lifted her up and carrying her into his office , followed by Davis.

But before he ahd reached the door , he turned around again and now adressed Yamato and Makusu :

"There is a digital activity somewhere in the north of the town, Datamon will tell you details and a team of soldiers will bring you there and", he now turned back to his office , watch after your friend better next time.".

"Are you feeling better now Hikari ?", both Hikari and Davis were quite suprised of the fact how carrying Commander Honda suddenly was, because until now he had always ignored them and let Gennai do everything.

But now he was suddenly very soft and friendly , he gave Hikari a blanket, made a hot tea for her and asked after her wellbeeing the whole time, while Hikari could only answer with a quite "Thanks" or " better now ", while Davis sit there quietly the whole time , something rather untypical for him.

They sitted there for around half an hour , when Hikari suddenly started to speak :

"Please Commander Honda , do not forbid the training with the darkness gem , if I can help the others with this , then I will take pain and the cold.".

The Commander, who had observed both Hikari and Davis the whole time, sat quietly in his chair, studying the tired but still determined face of the girl, before he stood up and went to the door to open it.

"I am sorry Hikari but this is nothing I will argue about, I admire the fact that you want to endure the pain in order to help your friends, but I have to tell you that Gennai lied to you about your ability. It is not a gift , it is a curse.

You can not train or learn to endure this , you will always feel this coldness when there is darkness around .

We will try to find a way to protect you from this , but for now all I can tell you is to always stay with your friends, in case a real evil digimon attacks you, and now you may leave.".

With his last words he gestured the children to leave his office, and Hikari , still weak on her legs and supported by Davis, did as he asked them.

The moment they had left the room , Honda fell back into his chair and pulled out and old picture, he picture he knew to well.

"I can not let anything like this happen again , never .".

"Wow that was strange , are you alright again Hikari-chan ?", Davis stretched himself , he always felt a bit stiff after he had been in the dark DRU-bunker , so was happy everytime when the sun still shined when he left the complex.

"Yeah , I fell better now , thanks for your jacket .", Hikari reasponded , pointing her face directly into sun , while she felt how her body warmed up again.

"Ok Hikari now I will bring you home , so no evil digimon can harm you on your way .";

Davis now told her , smiling about the fact that he saw himself as some sort of Knight who protects a beautiful princess from harm.

"It is ok Davis , I know that you have a important soccer match today, so you do not need to waste your time protecting me.", while talking Hikari pointed on Davis sports bag , which he had carried along all the time , but the boy only answerd smiling .

"Aww this is not so important , just some normal game , nothing for which I would leave a friend in need alone .".

"Hey do not forget about us.", the voices out of their D-Terminals made them realize that there partner had been in there the whole time , probably worrying about what had happend.

"Sorry guys for forgetting you .", th both kids apologised , before they started to walk the way back to Hikaris appartment.

_At the Kamiyamas appartment , later that day _

"So how was your date with Sora-san Taichi ?", Taichi directly blushed over his sisters question , not knowing that everything had been ploted out by his friends.

"It was not a date , she just forced me to be her shopping assistent , I needed to carry around all the clothes she tried out.", Taichi said , trying to deny the fact that he had liked the time alone with Sora.

Hikari replied with a playfull giggle and went to their room , followed by Tailmon , while Taichi and Agumon were left alone in the living room.

"Why did you lie about the date with Sora Taichi ?", Agumon now asked his partner , knowing that he had not been the shopping assistent, but that he had spend a wonderfull day with Sora, relaxing at some remote lake and eating lunch in a small cafe.

"There are things little sisters do not need to know .", Tai answerd his partner , before he put on the TV , to watch his usual sports show, not realising that Hikari had listend through the door the wholke time.

_A few days later_

Nothing had happend since Gennai had shown the darkness gem , it even had seemed like Gennai had avoided any of the digidestinated, while the Commander seemed to make sure that Hikari was never sent to investigate any digital activity, while he alwasy kept at least Davis near to her , to protect her.

But this rather concerd anyone, Makusu, Sora and Yamato knew why Hikari was kept out of action and Taichi was happy to know that his sister would stay out of danger and Davis was incredibly happy to stay close to Hikari all the time, what really caught everyones attention was Taichis and Soras behaivor.

Since their "date" they acted like some fresh couple in its first weeks , although they denied beeing one, a fact that annoyed both Makusu and Yamato who felt always out of place when the two lovebirds started their smalltalk, making them avoid their two friends, which also lead to the fact that Sora and Taichi always went on "missions" together, while Yamato and Makusu mostly did nothing, spending their time imagining how Taichi and Sora would annoy the hell out of their opponents .

Today it was just like the days before , the two lovebirds went to some palce in Tokio, fighting some digimon, while Makusu and Yamato stayed at the DRU , ready to help them if necessary, but they were absorbed by a game of chees Wizardmon and Datamon were playing , which was in the fifthe round, ater the first four rounds with both of them only having their kings left.

The same time Davis and Hikari had went to a small lake , which was placed at the border of the city park, far away from the DRU or the last digital activity.

Hikari had still felt a bit cold after the "training " of Gennai , so Davis had outtalked her to go the lake , enjoying the still warm sun of the already late summer, which chased away the last traces of coldness in Hikaris body.

"That was a great idea Davis, it is really wonderful here .", Hikari sayed, while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the still bright sun, while Davis just watched her , smiling about who beatiful she was in his eyes, not noticing how restless the water became, how two eyes watched out of the lake.

"I do not care how you feel about the children , bring me the girl or you will never be able to return home.".

End chapter 10

Authors note: I am really sorry for my poor writing in the last chapters, I rather rushed them out late at night without checking them for mistakes.


	12. Chapter 11 An old friend

**Chapter 11**

**An old friend**

"Faster Yamato we need to be faster.", both Makusu and Yamato run as fast as they could, towards the last known where about of Hikari and Davis, knowing that those two were in great danger.

The Commander ahd told them that they had picked up alot of digital activity near Hikari and Davis and that they had been unable to contact them, something had semed to interupt the signal of the

D-terminals, and they knew that there was more activity then Davis and Hikari were able to deal with alone.

So they were now running as fast as they could to the position of their friends, while the Commander had also called back Sora and Taichi and had even send some of his soldiers out find Masamune, who had not been at the DRU-bunker.

"Whatch out !", Tailmon pushed away Hikari right before an Ice Blast hitted the point , where the girl had been sitting a second ago.

"What was that ?", Hikari was shocked and confused by the attack, she had not excepted to bee attacked , while Davis and Veemon tried to find out where the attack had come from.

"The lake ."; Davis realised when suddenly a giant creature came out of the lake, a sea-monster or at least a digimon which looked like some giant sea-snake, which directly shoot a blast of ice at the again, but this time Davis and Veemon evaded the the hit and got ready to counterattack.

"Ready to digivolve partner ?", Davis asked his digimon , while had pulled out his digivice, a question which the small, blue dragon answerd with a little smile, while taking a figthing pose.

"Not so fast little human !", both Davis and Hikaris blood froze in fear as they turned around , to find out who had spoken to them , seeing a tall, humanoid lion-creature, with white fur.

"No it can not be you."; Tailmon seemed shocked, going down on here knees while see watched the attacking digimon, " It can not be you Leomon.".

"Howling Blaster !", the blue flames of Garurumons attack forced the lion-digimon to stop his attack , to evade the attack, only to charge directly a Garurumon and punch it in the face.

"Flame Yari !", because of the new digimon and Garurumons attack, both Veemon and Davis and nearly forgotten about their other opponent Seadramon, who now tried to attack them, just to get hit by Ashigarugreymons burning spear, which hitted the digimons head, but was not able to penetrate it.

_Veemon digivolve tooo... Ex-veemon_

Davis digivice now seded out a pillar of light , letting his partner evovle into his stronger form, with which he immediatly attacked the lion-digimon , who seemed to be the stronger opponent, because he easily seemed to whipe the floor with Garurumon, while Makusus warrior-partner could hold his ground against Seadramon.

"Are you guys alright ?", Makusu and Yamato , both totally exhausted now approached them , while Tailmon now seemed to get back to normal again.

"You need to watch out, this digimon is far stronger than anyone we have fought before , he is an Ultimate, he is Iceleomon.", the cat-digimon warned her friends, but it seemed that the fact that Taichi and Sora had already beaten a Ultimate made them not realize the danger.

"Monzaemon was also an Ultimate , we just need to attack him with enough fighter to overwehlm him.", Yamato replied, but directly after he had finished his words , both Gabumon and Vee-mon landed right in front of , after Iceleomon had crushed them easily .

The lion now approached Hikari, but stopped for a second , when both Davis and Tailmon jumped in front of her to stop him.

His eyes focused on Tailmon and it seemed like he was confused , a opening Ashigarugreymon now used to attack, he had pushed back Seadramon and now threw his ignited spear at the enemy, who was hit directly into his chest.

Iceleomon trembeld back a few steps , before he let out a loud and angry roar and then pulled the spear out of his chest , just to crush it with his bare hands, leaving his warrior opponent only armed with his secondary weapon , a small Tanto knife and the fact that Seadramon got ready to attack again made the situation even worse.

"Thunder Storm:"; a bright lighting hit the sea-snake, killing it instantly and turning it into the glowing particles all dead digimons turned into , which faded away directly.

"Are you ok kids ?", Masamue jumped down from his partners back, only to be shocked the moment he saw Iceleomon.

"No.", he whisperd , still focused on the white lion," it can not be you Leomon.".

Iceleomon looked at Masamune for a second and then charged at Thuderbirdmon , using an attack for the first time .

"Fist of ice.", he fired a fist of cold air at Thunderbirdmon, which was able to avoid the attack and directly returned the attack by firing a lighting at the lion , who easily evaded the attack, just to be attacked by Ashigarugreymon, who was only able to graze Iceleomon with his knife, just to be smashed into the ground by him directly afterwards.

"Seems like you are a bit tougher than the others."; Iceleomon now said, with an cold and emotionless voice, commenting the fact the fact that Ashigarugreymon had not , in difference to the other , not digivolved back to his rookie-form.

"Lets say I am used to get beaten .", the exhausted dragon-warrior replied with a smirk, seeing the giant fireball which hitted the lion directly from behind, making him lose his grip , giving him the possibility to stand up and jump in front of his friends , who he wanted to protect.

"Do not even dare to attack my sister you kitten on steroids !", Taichi screamed after Greymons attack had hitted Iceleomon, who now also had to avoid Birdramons and Thunderbirdmons attacks.

"Are you guys alright ?", the brownhaired googleboy now asked his sister, who only replayed by nodding , which made Taichi turn his attention towards Masamune , who still had not moved.

"Whats wrong with you Masamune ?", Sora asked the young man , who now snapped back and replied, nearly whispering.

"Iceleomon , used to be a friend of mine. He was still a Leomon abck then and was one of our msot important ally, he was the one who helped me and Penguinmon from the very start,l but we had to leave him behing in the digital world.".

"Not even Iceleomon can get me the Child of light, those digidestinated are really annoying.

I really have to take this in my own hands, showing them how powerless they really are against me and others.".

"I do not care who he is, we need to beat this digimon if it wants to attack us.", Taichi now got fired up about the fight against Iceleomon, the fact taht the digimon tried to attack his sister made him incredebly angry, nobody would hurt Hikari if he could prevent it.

Iceleomon now had to fight 4 digimon at once, forcing him slowly back and making him take more than one heavy hit, but not without delievering heavy blows to his opponents, who got more and more exhausted.

While now everybody was focused on the fight , nobody noticed the strange flickering in the air behind Hikari, which finally turned into some sort of small wormhole, which caused, the moment it had compeltly opend, Hikari to immediatly start shivering, overwehlemd by an immense coldness only she could feel.

"So cold.", Hikari whisperd, nearly unhearble, not even able to move anymore , while Davis turned around , after hearing Hikaris whine, to look after her.

"Watch out !", everybody turned around, shocked by Davis fearfull , loud scream, while the boy tried to push Hikari away from the strange hole, just to get hitted by a white claw , which materialized out of the whole and hitted Davis directly.

"Davis ."; Hikari now whisperd, still overwhelmed by the coldness, while the big white claw grapped and dragged her into the portal.

"No, Hikari !", Tailmon jumped at the white claw and attacked it with its Lightning Paw, without causing any attack, but she was at least able to get a hold of her partner , getting dragged into the portal ,too.

"Agumon come back !", Taichi pushed the button on his D-Terminal, which forced Greymon to

de-digivolve and into the D-Terminal, while the google-boy, without hestitating , jumped directly into the portal, following his kidnapped sister, overrunning Davis and Veemon, who were more or less now was pushed into the portal by Taichi.

While now Davis trumbeld into the portal, Makusu, who was the one who stood closest to him , tried to reach out for him , trying to pull him away from the gate, but somehow the portal seemed to suck in everything that was near to it , drawing now both Makusu and Davis into it, even Ashigarugreymon, who used all his power to pull them out, could not resist its pull.

All the others around them now also wanted to reach after their friends, cause Davis was already half through the portal and before any could help them, it seemed for a second like the portal would rip them apart, just to disappear in a bright light afterwards, together with all the boy and digimon it had sucked in, leaving a stunned and shocked group of children behind.

_At some unknown place_

"Please forgive me master Icedevimon, because of my failure you had to get the girl yourself, please forgive .", Iceleomon bowed down to his master , who was standing right in front of him , holding an shivering Hikari in one of his claws, who was still overwhelmed by the coldness she was felling, while he holded and ragging and screaming Tailmon in his other claw, only holding her at her tail , like some plushie, alive Yo-Yo.

"It is ok my loyal servant, now take our catch and bring it to the cells. I will try to contact the others to tell them about our sucsess.", with this words Icedevimon gave the two into Iceleomons hands, leaving him alone, going to his chambers.

"Leomon please you got to remember, you are not Devimons servant !", Tailmon screamed at the lion , who had thrown her and Hikari into a cell, not even listening to the cats screams.

"Leomon !", Tailmon screamed one more time after him , but she now realised that it would not have any use, so she now went to her partner , looking after her, who still trembeld, now because both of the cold from the place they were, the cell, even the whole place seemed to be made out of ice, and also from the darkness that seemed to be near , which made Hikari feel a coldness from the inside, making her nearly unable to think clearly.

"Hikari, do not worry everything will be fine.".

_Somewhere in the mountains_

"Where the hell are we ?", Taichi had just regained consciousness and now tried to ofind out where he was, while both Makusu and Davis were also standing up again.

Taichi rememberd that he had followed Hikari through the portal, trying to save her , while Davis and Makusu had seemed to jump after him , together with their partners, while Agumon was still inside of Taichis D-Terminal.

As far as he could see they were at some place in the mountains, cause around them was not much more then barren , cold rock , while the temperature seemed to be only slighty above freezing.

The shadows of some forest, far away from their postion could be guessed through the thick fog, which coverd the whole region.

" We are back in the digital world.", Bushiagumon , who had deevolved, told them what everybody had feared , after all it would have been quite strange to go through a portal and then still be in the normal world.

"Dammit !", Taichi punched a big rock while screaming, directly regreting this afterwards, while he started to cry , not only because of the pain in his fist, but also because of the fact that he had not been able to protect to protect his sister, something he had sweared to his parents, directly after they had joined the DRU.

"Why , why are they all after Hikari, she is jsut a normal girl and my little sister , not more .", Taichi cried in despair, now going down on his knees while crying.

Makusu and Davis watched Taichi for a few moments, then looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they had to tell Taichi the reason why everybody was after her.

"There is something we did not tell you until now Taichi , something about Hikari.", hearing Makusu say his sister know made Taichi turn around to his friend, ready to listen, so Makusu started to tell him about Hikaris special gift, that she can somehow sense evil digimon, that they were told by Gennai to keep it secret from and that they sweared to the old man that they would never telll anything to Taichi.

And while Makusu spoke , Taichis face changed , first to suprise , then to shock and finally to anger.

Davis noticed this, while Makusu was to busy explaining, and he tried to walk a few steps away from Taichi, who now , while looking at the ground , slowly approached his friend.

He rose his head again when a stood directly in front of Makusu, who half a head taller than him and Makusu, who had finished talking , could see the red face of his friend , the tearshot eyes and the immense anger in all of this.

He wanted to apologise to Taichi for keeping this secret ,but he did not get the possibility, because Taichis fist rammed right into his stomach, making the shocked boy go down to his knees, right before Taichis other fist went straight into his face, sending him on the ground.

"This is for beeing a good friend Deitsu !", he screamed at the uncouncious young man , before he turned directly to Davis , who still tried to get farther away from Taichi, who now also shouted at him.

"And you , I trusted you.", with this words his first punch hitted Davis face, making him trumbel backwards, while Taichi still shouted and attacked,"I trusted you , that you would never do anything that would hurt my sister !", he now sucker punched him right into his stomach too,

"And all you gave me for trust was treason !", he now also send Davis to the ground with a finally blow , then he let out a painfull scream , a scream witch could be heared miles away, and then walked away a bit , just to sit down on some rock and start crying again.

"Everything ok Davish ?", Veemon now tried to help his beaten up partner, both he and Bushiagumon had just watched the beating up, shocked the sudden violence of Taichi.

Davis did not reply , just like Makusu did answer to his partner , both of then only sat up and looked into the direction Taichi has headed.

They both understood Taichis anger, they had expected him to react like that, afterall everybody knew how important his little sister was to the goggle-boy and they had felt bad about betraying Taichi from the start, so now they where also somehow happy that they were realesed from that burden.

It took a few minutes , before Makusu stood up again, with a now blue swollen left eye and a bursted , while both of Davis chops were swollen too, and said, very loud do Taichi could hear it too,"What we have done in the past or why they kidnapped Hikari is not important now, what matters is that they have kidnapped her and that we need to get here out.".

"And how do you humans plan on doing that ?", a unknown voice cutted through the fog, making everybody look into its direction, only to see a undefinable shadow.

Something had found them.

Authors note :

There is one thing I need to explain so you guys will not be confused by it.

In this plotline , Taichi is still the only goggle-boy and still wears them(sorry for forgetting this until now), so if there is ever the word goggle-boy


End file.
